Attracted
by aryangevin
Summary: "Dengar! Aku memang tertarik padamu. Kalau kau ingin tahu alasannya, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, aku tertarik pada wajahmu." For NaruSasu Day! Sho-ai. RnR, please?


Attracted

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, little OOC, shonen-ai, etc.

Dedicated for NaruSasu Day.

Don't Like Don't Read.

…

ENJOY

…

Naruto berulang kali menghembuskan napasnya. Hari ini entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bosan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat. Berulang kali ia membuka dan menutup buku di hadapannya. Sebuah buku yang menceritakan sejarah tentang berdirinya kerajaannya yang tertulis dalam huruf _hieroglyph_ (1). Kalau bukan karena ayahnya, ia takkan mau membaca buku yang membosankan itu.

Umurnya masih muda, dua puluh tahun. Di umur yang semuda itulah sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi _pharaoh_ (2) untuk meneruskan tahta ayahnya, Minato Namikaze. Minato mempunyai watak yang tegas dan lembut secara bersamaan. Karena wataknya itulah Minato mendapat gelar Osiris.

Naruto memangku dagu. Ia mengerlingkan matanya ke jendela luar. Di mata birunya itu, ia bisa melihat para calon _beejay_ (3) sedang berlatih. Ada yang saling beradu dengan tongkat, pedang, maupun dengan tangan kosong. Mereka tak kalah kuat dengan para _beejay_ yang ada. Mungkin para calon itulah yang akan menjadi _beejay_-nya nanti kalau ia memang diangkat menjadi _pharaoh_. Dengan gelar Horus.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara baca membacanya. Mempelajari sejarah tentang kerajaannya membuat kepalanya sakit. Belum lagi ia harus menghapal sederet silsilah keluarganya yang teramat panjang itu. Dan tentu, Naruto belum sepenuhnya mengenal keluarganya itu. Otaknya terlalu pas-pasan untuk yang satu ini.

Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruang baca. Dimana-mana matanya selalu mendapati _beejay_ yang berdiri bagaikan patung dengan senjata di tangan masing-masing. Mereka selalu siap sedia apabila ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kerajaan ini. Mengingat kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan terbesar yang pernah ada. Bukan tidak mungkin suatu saat kerajaan ini akan diserang oleh pihak lain secara mendadak.

Naruto ingin menemui sang ayah sekarang. Sekedar berbicarapun tak apa. Hanya sekedar ingin mengusir rasa bosan yang mendiaminya sedari tadi. Mungkin berbicara jenaka dengan sang Osiris itu bisa mengusir rasa bosannya.

Tapi, langkah kaki berkulit coklat itu terhenti. Dengan mata birunya ia melihat bahwa sang ayah sedang duduk di singasananya dengan wajah serius, begitu pula dengan sang Ibu, Kushina, Sang Isis.

Dari posisi ini Naruto bisa melihat ke arah pintu gerbang. Terlihat para pengawal berjejer rapi. Ini seperti penyambutan tamu. Mungkin akan ada tamu di kerajaan ini. Entahlah. Naruto kurang tahu pasti.

Naruto tetap diam dalam posisinya. Ia mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkinkah tebakannya benar atau meleset. Yang jelas, Naruto hanya memastikan. Membuat para _beejay_ yang berdiri di dekat Naruto memasang tampang heran akan kelakuan calon _pharaoh_.

Naruto tak bisa berkedip saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan dengan tegapnya menuju ayahnya. Wajahnya terpasang datar, tak ada emosi sedikitpun. Apalagi kulitnya yang pucat itu begitu mencolok. Tidak seperti kebanyakkan orang Mesir lainnya yang berwarna coklat atau kuning emas. Bibir Naruto menyeringai.

Sosok itu menunduk penuh hormat kepada Sang Osiris. Tentu saja, Sang Osiris adalah pharaoh besar saat ini. Semua orang menunduk patuh, tak berani membangkang. Sosok itu mengunakan pakaian yang tak biasa. Ia tak terlihat seperti penduduk biasa. Malah ia seperti sederajat dengan Naruto.

Naruto tidak pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya. Sosok itu terasa asing di matanya. Diingatannya pun baru kali ini ia melihat sosok manusia berkulit pucat di Mesir ini. 'Apa ia tak pernah tersengat matahari?' Begitu pikir Naruto. Tapi Naruto mengabaikan pemikirannya. Ia tetap fokus pada apa yang diperbuat oleh pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

.

#

.

Angin berkibar. Menerbangkan helai pirang milik sang Horus, Naruto. Dengan tangan berlipat ia memperhatikan kegiatan apa saja yang terjadi di halamannya. Seperti sebelumnya, para calon _beejay_ itu sedang melatih kekuatannya. Namun, ada yang berbeda di sana.

Naruto beberapa kali memperhatikan pemuda berkulit pucat itu berlatih. Sudah beberapa hari ini pemuda itu menginap dan berlatih di kerajaannya. Dengan pedang, tongkat, maupun benda tajam lainnya ia bertarung dengan para calon _beejay_ itu. Satu persatu mereka tumbang. Dengan menyisakan pemuda berkulit pucat itu di tengah-tengah. Tubuh yang terekspos di bagian atasnya itu berkeringat. Angin kembali berhembus. Membuat celana berbahan katun putih itu berkibar.

Naruto berdecak kagum. "Pemandangan indah," gumamnya, pelan.

"Sedang apa, Anakku?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, dimana suara itu berasal. Dilihat sang ayah yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hanya melihat mereka berlatih." Sahut Naruto dengan menunjuk ke luar halaman dengan isyarat mata.

Minato mendekat, berdiri di samping Naruto menghadap jendela yang terbuka. Simbol Ra emas yang terpasang di keningnya terlihat mengkilap terkena sinar matahari. "Mereka tangguh. Tapi dia juga tak kalah tangguh."

Tak tahan rasanya Naruto ingin bertanya kepada ayahnya mengenai pemuda itu. "Siapa dia?"

Sang ayah menoleh kepada anaknya. Klaf-nya (4) terlihat bergoyang diterpa angin. Sang ayah pun mengerti siapa yang dimaksud anaknya. "Kau tak mengenalnya?" Naruto menggeleng. "Kupikir kau akan berkenalan dengannya."

"Ayah terlalu bertele-tele."

"Dia anak dari _pharaoh_ Akhenaten dan Nefertiti yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya itu. Calon _pharaoh_ sama sepertimu, Tutankhamun."

Naruto memanggut dagu. "Calon _pharaoh_, eh?" Naruto memperhatikan pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut. "Tutankhamun… bukankah itu adalah sebuah gelar? Jadi, ayah tahu siapa namanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Minato melirik ke arah putra semata wayangnya. "Kau terlihat ingin mengenalnya. Kenapa tidak kau hampiri saja dia?"

"Saran yang bagus, Ayah. Jadi, untuk apa calon _pharaoh_ seperti dia menginap dan berlatih di sini?"

Minato tertawa pelan. "Dia hanya ingin menambah pengalaman bertarung. Agar lebih siap untuk menjadi _pharaoh_ nantinya."

Naruto mengangguk. Tapi sebuah rencana terpasang di otaknya. "Ayah, bolehkah aku mengajaknya berlatih tanding denganku? Dibandingkan dengan pelatih Kakashi, bukankah aku lebih kuat?"

"Hoo… sepertinya akan menarik. Aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya calon _pharaoh_ seperti kalian berlatih tanding."

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

.

#

.

Naruto mengunjungi tempat area pelatihan. Kalau bukan karena pemuda itu, mungkin ia takkan mau mengunjungi tempat itu.

Hal itu membuat sebagian orang yang melihatnya menjadi heran. Calon _pharaoh_ itu pada dasarnya sangat jarang sekali mengunjungi tempat itu. Kecuali ada hal dadakan misalnya.

Ketika Naruto lewat, semua yang ada di sana menunduk patuh sebagai tanda hormat. Mereka sungguh tak berani kepada calon _pharaoh_ itu. Naruto terus berjalan sambil terus memasang wajah penuh senyum. Membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana memasang tampang heran bertingkat.

Ketika Naruto sampai pada area itu, semua calon _beejay_ itu tetap pada kegiatan mereka berlatih. Bukan berarti mereka tidak hormat pada Naruto. Hanya saja Naruto pernah meminta agar meneruskan latihannya ketika ia datang. Naruto tak ingin mereka terasa mengganggu.

"Suatu kebetulan kau datang ke sini, Naruto." Sapa Kakashi ketika Naruto menghampirinya.

"Yeah…" sahut Naruto malas pada pamannya itu. Tak heran kalau Kakashi tak memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan pangeran.

"Ada apa gerangan kemari?"

Naruto bersandar di dinding dengan tangan berlipat. "Hanya ingin menemui seseorang." Arah matanya tersorot pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Kakashi mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Dan mengetahui siapa yang ingin ditemui oleh calon _pharaoh_ itu. "Hoo… ternyata Tutankhamun ya?"

Naruto hanya menarik sudut bibirnya.

Di tengah cuaca yang menyengat ini, Naruto berjalan menuju lapangan. Ia ingin menemui pemuda itu segera.

Namun pemuda itu tak menyadarinya. Ia hanya membelakangi Naruto dan asik beradu bela diri dengan seseorang di sana. Ketika Naruto menyentuh pundaknya bermaksud menyapanya, sebuah bantingan dan rasa nyeri di punggung menderanya.

Pemuda itu secara refleks membanting Naruto.

"Ugh!"

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda berkulit pucat itu tajam. Ia duduk di atas perut Naruto dengan tangan yang bersiap mencengkik di leher Naruto. Membuat para calon _beejay_ itu menghentikan latihannya.

"Aku hanya bermaksud menyapamu, Teme!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Dobe." Ia terlihat sedikit mengeratkan cengkramannya di leher Naruto. "Siapa kau?"

Naruto sedikit tercekat di lehernya. "Sebelum aku menjawab, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?"

Pemuda itu tambah memicingkan matanya. Dengan rasa ketidak percayaan akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya.

Pemuda itu membelalakan matanya ketika Naruto beraksi cepat. Tubuhnya terbanting ke depan. Tangannya di pegang oleh Naruto dan di tahan di punggungnya. Pergerakannya terkunci.

"Kita impas." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum kemenangan. "Aku Naruto. Kau pasti Sasuke kan?"

Sasuke mendecih. "Kau harus memanggilku Tutankhamun. Kau tak pantas memanggilku dengan nama asliku."

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke. "Oh, ya?" senyum kembali terlukis di bibir Naruto. "Tapi aku sederajat denganmu. Aku juga calon _pharaoh_ sama sepertimu. Tak apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Dahinya berkedut kesal.

Naruto pun melepaskan kunciannya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke membersihkan tubuhnya dari pasir yang menempel karena keringat. Ia tampak mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat memerah.

"Aku punya tujuan ke sini. Aku hanya ingin berlatih tanding denganmu. Kita sama-sama calon _pharaoh_. Aku ingin mengukur kekuatan denganmu. Siapa yang paling kuat di antara kita berdua. Dan ayahku—Sang Osiris ingin melihatnya."

Setelah mengatakan perihal itu, Naruto pergi meninggalkan area itu.

.

#

.

Arena lapangan yang luas telah disediakan. Minato dan istrinya—Kushina duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan. Mereka ingin menyaksikan bagaimana anaknya—calon _pharaoh_ bertanding dengan anak dari Akhenaten, yang juga calon _pharaoh_.

Cuaca yang begitu menyengat tak menyurutkan semangat mereka yang ingin menonton. Mereka begitu antusias mendukung jagoan masing-masing. Kebanyakan memang mendukung Naruto untuk menang. Tapi tak sedikit juga mendukung Sasuke untuk jadi sang juara.

Mereka berdua sepakat memilih senjata berwujud tongkat panjang dengan ujung yang sudah diberi benda tajam. Meskipun ini hanya sebagai bentuk latihan saja, tapi mereka akan bersungguh-sungguh menghadapi lawannya masing-masing. Lawan mereka tak bisa diremehkan, tentu saja.

Mereka tak memakai pelindung apapun. Hanya selembar kain katun putih yang terikat kuat di pinggang mereka, membentuk sebuah celana. Hanya itu saja. Tapi mereka berusaha kuat agar tak membunuh satu sama lain. Lagipula ini hanya latihan, bukan ajang perang yang sesungguhnya,

Masing-masing dari mereka berdiri di ujung arena. Mereka berdua memeriksa senjata mereka. Memastikan senjata itu benar-benar kuat.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain. Saling memberikan tatapan tajam kepada lawannya. Bermaksud untuk sedikit mengertak lewat tatapan mata. Namun pada dasarnya, mereka telah terbiasa dengan pandangan macam itu.

Aba-aba sudah dimulai. Penonton yang berdiri di dekat arena mulai menjauh. Salah-salah mereka akan terluka ujungnya. Mereka tak mau ambil resiko.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menyerang satu sama lain. Bermaksud untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Tapi mereka sangat berpengalaman dalam bertarung seperti ini. Dalam hati mereka masing-masing mengakui kehebatan para lawannya.

…

Kushina meremat kalasiris (5) yang melekat di tubuhnya. Berulang kali ia hampir berteriak saat Naruto terjatuh ke pasir yang penuh debu itu. Tapi sang suami dengan sigap menenangkan sang istri yang tampak gelisah itu. Tangan kecoklatannya memegang tangan sang istri, bermaksud memberitahu lewat genggaman itu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Minato, lebih baik hentikan saja semua ini." Pinta Kushina pada sang suami.

Minato tersenyum mendengar permintaan dari sang istri. "Bukan aku yang menghendakinya, tapi anak kita yang menginginkannya."

"Kau tidak lihat anak kita terluka seperti itu?" sang istri menunjuk Naruto di kejauhan. Terlihat segaris luka di wajah anaknya. Membuat darah mengalir begitu saja.

"Kau lupa anak kita adalah calon _pharaoh_? Luka sekecil itu tak masalah baginya. Kau hanya terlalu khawatir, Kushina." Minato tersenyum lembut.

Kushina tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia memang terlalu khawatir pada Naruto, mengingat Naruto adalah anak satu-satunya. Tapi perkataan suaminya ada benarnya juga. Naruto itu calon _pharaoh_ kerajaan ini. Sudah pasti anaknya itu adalah orang yang kuat. Ada perasaan lega menghinggapi dirinya.

…

Sasuke ambruk begitu saja di tengah arena. Ia terengah-engah, mencoba mengambil udara di tengah debu yang tercipta akibat kegiatan yang baru saja berakhir. Matanya terpejam, tak sanggup memandang lebih lama ke arah langit yang bersinar cukup terang. Senjatanya pun teronggok begitu saja.

Begitupula dengan Naruto. Ia juga terbaring di pasir dengan terengah-engah. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Bahkan hanya untuk menggerakan tangannya saja tak mampu.

Mereka sama-sama terluka. Tidak terlalu parah, namun ini tak bisa dibilang ringan. Naruto mendapatkan luka di pipinya. Tak begitu lebar. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang mendapatkan luka di lengan kirinya. Namun lebam yang paling banyak menghiasi tubuh mereka.

Jadi, siapa yang menang?

Tentu saja mereka berdua. Mereka sama-sama kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Menjadikan ajang pelatihan ini menjadi seimbang. Sungguh tak dapat diprediksi.

"Kau hebat, Sasuke. Aku sampai tak bisa bergerak seperti ini."

"Hn. Kau juga."

Para tabib segera mendatangi keduanya. Dengan sigap mereka mengobati luka-luka yang tercipta di tubuh calon _pharaoh_ itu. Dengan pengobatan seadanya, para tabib itu membawa kedua calon _pharaoh_ itu ke ruang perawatan khusus untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut.

.

#

.

Selang beberapa hari pada akhirnya kedua calon pharaoh itu menjalani rutinitas masing-masing. Seperti pada awal tujuannya kemari, Sasuke tetap menjalani pelatihan walau tak terlalu berat. Sakit itu masih ada. Apalagi di area perutnya. Tak menyangka pukulan Naruto sekeras itu pada saat dirinya tak mampu menghindar.

Sasuke memainkan pedangnya. Mengoyangkannya kesana kemari. Menciptakan sebuah gaya bertarung.

Mata hitamnya mendapati Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya. Otomatis dirinya pun menghentikan kegiatannya. Saat Naruto sudah berada di depannya, pemuda itu memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Besok. Kuharap kau bisa menemuiku diperbatasan sungai nil."

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahu kepadamu. Aku hanya butuh privasi denganmu."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar kata privasi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

#

.

Naruto duduk di dahan pohon sambil memandangi sungai Nil yang bergerak dengan tenang. Banyak di sekitar sungai Nil tersebut ditumbuhi tanaman papirus. Tumbuhan itulah yang Naruto tahu sebagai bahan pembuat kertas.

Bukan apa-apa Naruto duduk dengan nyaman di dahan ini. Apalagi kalau ia sekarang tengah menunggu seseorang yang akan datang ke tempat yang cukup sepi dari penduduk ini. Dengan sabar Naruto menunggu sambil memainkan benda berkilau di tangannya.

Mata birunya akhirnya mendapati pemuda yang ia tunggu sedang berjalan di pinggiran sungai tersebut. Rupanya Sasuke—pemuda yang ditunggu Naruto belum menyadari keberadaannya. Naruto memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menemuinya secara mengendap-endap. Tak ingin ketahuan oleh pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

Sasuke sedikit terkesiap saat sebuah benda berkilau terpampang di hadapannya secara mendadak. Sasuke tak tahu pasti benda apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Tapi sepertinya benda berkilau itu membentuk sebuah kalung dengan bandul hewan. Sasuke menerka bahwa benda itu terbuat dari perak.

Sasuke tak menoleh saat dilihatnya benda berkilau itu menuju ke lehernya. Dan orang yang di belakangnya, yang diyakini Sasuke adalah Naruto, sedang memakaikan benda berkilau itu di lehernya. Wajah Sasuke tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Jadi, kau menyuruhku ke sini hanya ingin memberikan kalung bodoh ini, Dobe?" Sasuke berkata dengan sinis saat Naruto sudah berdiri di depannya.

Naruto memasang tampang cemberut. "Kau tidak ada manis-manisnya saat menyambutku, Teme. Setidaknya ucapkanlah terima kasih karena aku sudah memberikan kalung itu padamu." Bibirnya maju.

"Aku tidak meminta." Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sembari beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Tunggu, Teme. Aku belum selesai!" suara Naruto memaksa Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku belum mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia berdiri, menunggu pemuda pirang itu mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Aku tertarik padamu, Teme."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

"Kau—tertarik padaku?" Sasuke berkata heran. Lalu dia pun mendengus. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawa yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan tertawa!" Naruto menggeram saat dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda, Teme!"

"Tapi ini hiburan untukku."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Membuat kalung berbandul simbol Ra yang terbuat dari emas bergoyang di lehernya. "Dengar! Aku memang tertarik padamu. Kalau kau ingin alasannya, aku tak tahu. Yang jelas, aku tertarik pada wajahmu."

"Seorang Horus tertarik pada Tutankhamun karena wajahnya. Lucu sekali, Dobe."

Naruto tak tahan lagi. Ia mengambil langkah lebar untuk mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri jauh darinya. Dengan kesal Naruto menarik tengkuk Sasuke untuk mendekat ke wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, namun ia tak menolak sentuhan asing dan lembut di bibirnya itu.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya itu dan menyeringai. "Sekarang kau percaya?"

Dengan wajah datar, Sasuke berjalan mundur menjauhi Naruto. Lalu ia berbalik. Sebelum itu, ia berkata sesuatu pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku percaya padamu."

**FIN**

**_Hieroglyph_: Bentuk tulisan pada zaman Mesir kuno dulu. Itu loh yang bentuknya simbol-simbol. Pernah nonton Mummy kan? Nah, tulisan yang ada di buku kematian itu kalau nga salah namanya ada tulisan bersimbol gitu.**

**_Pharaoh_: Kata ini pasti udah nga asing lagi. _Pharaoh_ itu Fir'aun. Yaitu gelar untuk raja Mesir.**

**_Beejay_: Nama ini diambil dari film Mummy. Artinya pengawal Pharaoh. Semoga tulisannya nga salah. Saya juga lupa. =w=**

**Klaf: Penutup kepala yang biasanya dipakai oleh _Pharaoh_. Itu loh topi yang tinggi-tinggi gitu.**

**Kalasiris: Katun berwarna putih. Biasanya dipakai oleh perempuan berdarah bangsawan gitu pada zaman Mesir kuno. Semacam dress gitu lah.**

_**Jujur, sebenernya nga nyambung sama sekali antara Horus dan Tutankhamun. Horus itu kan nama dewa Mesir. Sedangkan Tutankhamun nama gelar Fir'aun. Tapi biarin aja deh.**_

_**Dan itu bener loh kalau Horus anak dari dewa Osiris dan Isis. Sedangkan Tutankhamun itu kalau nga salah anak Akhenaten. Tapi Nefertiti itu bukan ibu kandung Tutankhamun. Dia cuma Ibu tiri kalau nga salah.**_

_**Simbol Ra? Ada yang tau? Itu loh simbol mata gitu. Coba googling deh. Pasti ketemu.**_

_**Anggap saja di sini mereka nganggap dewa Ra itu Tuhan mereka. Tapi emang bener sih dewa Ra itu dewa tertinggi. Yang penggemar Yugioh pasti nga asing lagi nama-nama dewa Mesir. Ya kaya Ra, Obelisk, Osiris, dll.**_

_**Review ya, Minna! :3**_

_**Maaf gantung dan terkesan terburu-buru. =w=a**_


End file.
